customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
Sea, Sun and Sickness
Summary A classic Spyro fanfiction which is set a few years after Spyro: Year of the Dragon. All is well in the Artisans World in the Dragon Realms as everyone were going about their daily routines. Spyro is occupied with baby sitting three baby dragons. Unfortunately for him, they came down with a cold. Since they don't know how to cover their noses and mouths whenever they cough or sneeze, Spyro told them off in a stern, but not so strict, manner. Being too occupied with the hatchlings, he didn't notice Gildas standing behind them. He greeted the purple dragon and asked him if he would like to apply for a part-time job as a lifeguard. Seeing as he already got a lot of pressure and responsibilties weighing on his wings, Spyro is very doubtful of the occupation. Before leaving the purple protagonist to think, Gildas handed him a flyer, explaining all there is to know about the job. As soon as the dragon elder left, Spyro took it upon himself to take the infants home. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as the day swept by. Spyro scurried through his homeworld as fast as his little legs could carry him until he came across a purple-scaled dragon elder, who returned to the Artisans from Town Square. Curious to know what he's holding in his claws, the littlest dragon showed the flyer to the elder for a closer look. After their long conversation, they exited the area where Tomas is used to be trapped in crystal and gone their seperate ways. Alas, it didn't take long for Spyro to fall ill as well and his mild sickness is just the beginning. Characters *Spyro the Dragon *Elora the Faun *Sparx the Dragonfly *Gildas *Smokey the Dragon *Daniel the Dragon *Stanley the Dragon *Hunter the Cheetah *Bianca *Bartholomew *Macy (Topaz16's original character) *Samantha the Siren *Ripto *Gnasty Gnorc *Gnorcs *Riptocs or Dinosaurs *Bob (an interviewer from the first Spyro game) *the press or paparazzi * Brian, Hank and Roxy (three dragon hatchlings from Spyro: Year of the Dragon) *DJ Toad/DJ T. (an original character from the Mushroom Kingdom and appearing as a cameo) *Professor Elvin Gadd (from the Mario series and appearing as a cameo) Trivia *In the story, Spyro is 14-years-old. *Later on in the future chapters, the story may possibly cross over with characters from the Mario series. *The alliteration and siblance techniques are used in the title. *The title gives out a few clues: the “S” letters indicates who has gotten sick and the “sea” and “sun” words gives the readers a hint of where the story will take place in. *In the fanfiction, Spyro and Smokey have secret talents. *The siren is named after a best friend in real-life from college. *Daniel the Dragon is named after a friend from college in real-life. *“''Sea, Sun and Sickness''” is a collaboration with Topaz16 or SoraLover1994 from Fanfiction.net. *Macy, who is Topaz16's original character from “''A Yeti's Love''”, returns in this fanfiction. *DJ Toad addressing Spyro as “S” or “Spy” is an obvious reference from “''Spyro & Jake Long: Ripto's Revenge''”. *"Had It with Today" by Una Healy and "Had It with Today" by The Saturdays serves as the alternative main songs of the whole collaborated fanfiction, due to the fact the song and the lyrics, "I've fallen sick and cannot smile", sums up how much Spyro has suffered from his severe cold.